williamfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess Family
The Princess Family is a family that is known for their magic skills and alchemy, Their signature colors are burgundy red, blue, and black. Their signature hair color is blonde. This family has been going on for over 100 generations. They have a really huge family with a family member producing four children. This family is the 100th generation of the family. Family Members Peter Princess Peter Princess is the second born child of the Princess Family as he is 17 years old. He is Lizzie Princess' younger brother and Troy and Gabby Princess' older brother. He was born on October 18, 2000, in Haroldton. He is laid-back as always some days. He is very cocky and downright tenacious. He is somehow egotistical about his skateboarding skills. He is a pretty smart guy but can be an imaginative know-it-all. He has a girlfriend named Zoë Kimberly, she is a tomboy and she loves to ride ATVs and motorcycles. He loves to skateboard in any skatepark with his best friend, Eric Charikan, but his favorite place to do a little skateboarding is at the Cervantes-Zendall Skatepark. He also loves ride horses at his other favorite place, Callaway Stables. His favorite horse that he loves to ride on is Coltley. He also loves British culture because he has a pen pal named Justin Liam, and his 11-year-old sister, Amanda Liam there. He also loves ferrets, especially Hunter, one he keeps as a pet. Sometimes he just loves to cuddle up with a ferret. He also likes to visit many historical castles and loves everything that has to do with them. and he loves to go surfing with his other best friend, Nook Raccoon. His other friends are Alma Koala, Levi Xavier, and Alejandro Callie. Bio *Full Name: Peter Fenwick Xavier Princess *Nicknames: Pete, DoublePete, The Surfing Instructor, Master Petersen. *Nationality: American *DOB: October 18, 2000 *Age: 17 *Grade: 11th *Weight: 123.5 lbs. *Height: 67.0 ft. *Hair Color: Blonde *Hair Length: Short *Hair Quality: Sort of spiky and sleek *Hairstyle: Cool *Eye Color: Green *Hometown: Haroldton *Dream Jobs: Veterinarian, Horse Jockey, Professional Surfer, and Professional Skateboarder *Species: Human *Zodiac Sign: Libra *Traits: laidback, tenacious, cocky, egotistical, smart *Voice tone: Handsome *Voice: Scott Menville *Catchphrase: "Skateboardized!" *Favorite Seasons: Summer and Fall *Favorite Instruments: Trumpet, Accordion, Drums, and Clarinet *Favorite Shapes: Triangle, Octagon, and Rectangle *Favorite Movies: Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Chronicle, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Spirited Away, The NeverEnding Story, The Secret of NIMH and The Spiderwick Chronicles *Favorite TV Programs: The Last Kingdom, Downton Abbey, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, The Big Breakfast, Doctor Who, Lab Rats, The Brady Bunch, As Told by Ginger, Gargoyles, and My Life as a Teenage Robot *Favorite TV Show Genres: Fantasy, British, Adventure *Favorite Fruits: Bananas, Pineapples, Strawberries, Pears, Grapes, and Apples *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Gargoyles, Gnomes, Dragons, Pegasi, Unicorns, *Favorite Horses: Coltley, April, Daybreak, Sophie, *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Raspberry Ripple, Blueberry, Chocolate, Almond, Caramel, Blue Moon, and Dellaberry *Favorite Weather: Sunny and Partly Cloudy *Favorite Holidays: Christmas, The Princess Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and The Fourth of July. *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Surfing, Skateboarding, Basketball, Horseback riding, and Cricket. *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Bowling, Video games, Sketching, building models, Quilting, Family time, and table tennis *Favorite Game Consoles: PS4, XBOX ONE, PS2, and GameCube. *Favorite Places: Cervantes-Zendall Skatepark, Callaway Stables, Wagner Beach, London, Liverpool, Edinburgh, Westminster, and Katie Luv's Daycare *Favorite Video Games: World of Warcraft, Pikmin, UFO: Enemy Unknown, Beyond Good & Evil, Tony Hawk's Underground 2, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater, Starhorse, My Horse and Me'', and MX vs. ATV Reflex *Favorite Insects: Crickets, Ants, Bees, Junebugs, Dusky-veined Acraeas, and Grassveld Sandmans *Favorite Food: Chicken Soup, Hamburgers, Pepperoni pizza, Watermelon Salsa, Watermelon Surprize, Apple and Tomato Salad, and Fish and Chips. *Favorite Desserts: Raspberry pie, Doughnuts, Watermelon Sherbet, Watermelon Salad, Dellaberry Pie, Watermelon Pie and Katherine's Populous Tart *Favorite Snacks: Watermelon Cookies, Chocolate chip cookies, potato chips, ice cream, nuts, granola bars, and string cheese. *Favorite Candy: Jelly beans, M&M's, Twix, Galaxy (chocolate), Galaxy Minstrels, White chocolate, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and Hershey bars *Favorite Drinks: Grape juice, fruit punch, coconut milk, coconut water, coconut cream, Ginger ale, and Smoothies *Favorite Flowers: Black Lily, Sunflowers, Parrot Lilies, silver vase, marguerite daisies, and Chrysanthemums *Favorite Animals: Ferrets, Bunnies, Otters, Civets, Martens, Weasels, Horses, and Badgers *Favorite Vehicles: Cars, Trains, and Zeppelins *Favorite Songs: Pony (Ginuwine song), What Goes Around... Comes Around, Princess of China, Wild Horses (The Rolling Stones song), All of Me *Favorite Music Genres: R&B, Soul, and Pop Appearance Peter has green eyes and has the signature blonde hair. He wears a burgundy red and navy blue striped shirt and black jeans. He also wears dark blue sneakers with white seam and shoelaces. Lizzie Princess '''Lizzie Princess' is the first born child of the Princess Family as she is 20 years old. She is the oldest sibling in the family. She was born on September 21, 1997, in Haroldton. She has a sense of humor and is a very quirky woman, is shown to be empathetic to her friends and her family, can be pretty hyperactive and playful rarely at times, and is very witty. She loves the Ubisoft games, (Especially the Rayman, Assassin's Creed, and Prince of Persia games) baking desserts, making movies. She is also very athletic and acrobatic. Category:Families Category:OCs